


i do

by vickimorenoxox



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickimorenoxox/pseuds/vickimorenoxox
Summary: Barry has a surprise for Iris for their anniversary





	i do

Barry Allen was nervous now granted when you propose to the love of your life you would be nervous too would not you. Berry Allen was officially going to do it going to proposed to his girlfriend of over three years Iris west.  
Barry and Iris were celebrating their three-year anniversary today and he wanted to surprise her with an engagement ring so he had everything planned he was going to take her to her favorite restaurant this Italian place that she love.  
In that moment Berry got to text message from Iris saying honey I'm sorry but I am working late on a big case we can’t celebrate tonight rain check kiss emoji  
Berry texted back it's fine sweetie but I'm still going to go see you because I have a big surprise that can't wait until tomorrow.  
(at precinct)  
honey iris says what are you doing here (smiles)  
I love my surprise big valley Burger I haven't ate all day Iris teases.   
berry (laughs) oh it's not that it's something way way more exciting  
It's not a ring is it *giggles*  
no come on what type of cliche is that Iris (looking away Nervously)  
Bar look at me iris says matter-of-factly  
Iris west (laughing nervously)  
You know Berry I think it's kinda cute when you're nervous and you do know I can tell when your Lying to me would a (raise of her eyebrow)  
I wanted to ask you tonight but like you can see plans that change even though it's such a cliché asking you on our anniversary I still wanted to do it getting down on one knee and putting out the ring Iris West I have loved you since the first moment I saw you these last three years have been the most happiest years of my life you can make it better by being my wife will you marry me.  
Oh my God I don't know what to say I have no words(crying)  
You could say yes Just a thought (Berry says)  
(Tackling him to the ground) a million times yes and kissing him

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine this is my first fanfiction hopefully you guys enjoy


End file.
